


watching.

by get_glitch3d



Series: are you the devil? [3]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fast car, Implied M/M, Implied Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Soulmate AU, Teasing, chloe is mentioned not actually named, old diner, u n luci still have been to the bone zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleasant lunch, unpleasant watcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. she's a little fast on take-off.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Any typos will be fixed whenever I decide to fix them, same for spacing issues. This week's episode was pretty cool, honestly. Lucifer shoved some dude through a giant window, it was cool.

It had been a month since your first encounter with Lucifer. You hadn't seen too much of him, not since you showed each other your words. It wasn't that you didn't want to, but he was busy – he is the devil, after all. 

You had to admit, you were a little shocked when you walked into your kitchen to see your loyal companion, John, eating a bowl of cereal with Lucifer sitting on your couch.

“I let him in.” John said gruffly, scooting the floating marshmallow cereal around in his bowl. You were in his shirt, the usual crisp shirt was now wrinkled and had a stain on the neckline – your lipstick smear. “Hope you don't mind.” 

You shrugged and walked over to him. You tried to figure out what to do to greet him, so you wrapped your arms around his neck as you bent down. Your hands were flattened out and they slid down his chest as you pressed your chin to his head. He was tall even when sitting. You clasped your hands together, keeping them still.

“Hello, there.” You greeted. You moved your arms and walked around the couch, straddling him. He was in his full suit, save for the black shirt. He was wearing a white one instead. One of Lucifer's hands slid up your knee and stilled on your thigh. “How ya been?”

“Excellent.” Luci grinned. “Better, now that you're up. John said it would take a while.”

“It usually does.” John replied, slurping the milk out of his bowl before setting it into the sink. He lit a cigarette then spoke. “She's up in a timely fashion, mate. She must've sensed you.” 

You rolled your eyes. 

Sensing your soulmate was a very hard thing to do. You had to be focused and blank minded while doing it. It was like narrowing down a search on Google, you had to figure out exactly what to type to find that old article that you forgot about but remember very small, obscure things from. 

“Ah... you sense me, my dear?”

Some part of you had to have sensed him, otherwise you wouldn't have felt so motivated to get up. You nodded slowly, tiredly and gave him a quick kiss. Lucifer, however, didn't want just a quick kiss. The hand that wasn't resting on your thigh slid under the shirt you were wearing and up your back. He pushed lightly on your shoulder, bringing you back down to kiss him. 

His lips captured yours and you melted. Lucifer let his hand slowly slip down your back, his fingers creating a trail of fireworks as you shivered. His hands were warm and you felt him use his nails to gently trail down your back; this caused you to shudder. As you did this, he smirked slightly, his tongue flicked out to push into your mouth. 

You moaned at the forced movement, but welcomed it nonetheless. His tongue massaged against yours, and left no surface untouched. He gave a little moan to create small vibrations. The hand creeping down your back slowly smoothed over your skin, halting on your ribcage. Your torso tickled now, mainly from the movements he was making, They were so simple, but unusually amplified – even for a soulmate. They made you want to – no. Not yet. You wanted to go on at _least_ one date.

“Mm.” You pulled away from him, causing Lucifer to let out a whine. You patted his chest gently. “I have work to do.” 

“As do I, but here I am.” Luci told you. He, once more, pressed his lips to yours. You felt his teeth sink into your bottom lip _ever so slightly_ and then a voice.

“Luv – I hate to interrupt, but I'm gonna need my shirt back.” John said, walking closer to the couch. Lucifer felt you pull back and he smirked and you almost wanted to slap him – you felt he'd probably enjoy it. He knew you didn't have anything on under the shirt, it wasn't difficult to tell. His hand had been under the fabric, grazing everything – or almost, everything. “Chas is in town. I'm going out to lunch with him.” 

“Can I come?”

“Thought you had work.” Luci supplied. John's head tilted to the side. 

“What he said.” John nodded in Lucifer's direction. 

“It's not really work-work, I just have to send an email to someone.”

The look on Luci's face looked purely amused. “So, you'd rather go eat lunch with an old friend than your new soulmate?”

You sighed, shrinking down slightly. You didn't realize you'd pressed yourself completely down against Lucifer's pelvic area, and you heard a slight moan escape his lips. John realized first and groaned.

“Kindly fuck when I'm not in the room, or at least when I can join in and not have somewhere to be.”

You raised your hips, a slight smirk curling onto your lips. 

“Let me go get dressed and we can take the bus.” You offered, pecking Lucifer's lips before scrambling off of him. You felt hot, just being in the presence of both of your soulmates was making you horny as hell. You had control though, or some ounce of it. You dragged John with you to your room, taking your shirt off the second you stepped into the doorway.

He quickly put it on then his tie, watching you get dressed and practically rushing you around. 

“Let's go!” He whined. “Chas isn't gonna wait forever. Eventually, he'll get up and come get us. Tuck one of us under each arm, kicking and screaming.”

“The last time he did that, I bit him.”

“Yes, I know.” John replied, shoving you gently towards the door. “Y'know what? You, Lucifer, can come with.”

“What?” The taller man questioned. He had already gotten off your couch. 

“Really?” You whispered to John. He grinned.

“Chas would love to meet someone as tall as him, or nearly.”

“It's a tough world, living in the land of giants.” You remarked, earning a snort from John. You three had gotten outside an you nearly screamed. The car – Lucifer's car – that was sitting in the building's parking lot was _gorgeous,_ just like the owner. He had just walked to where you were previously. You had never seen his car and you stared at it, now that you had – you didn't want to get in.

“What if we get in a wreck?” You whispered to John. You'd barely gotten accustomed to the new, more compact car that you were driving. You had it, yes, but you often took the bus or a cab and you let it sit in your driveway. Your SUV was your all-time favorite, your baby – but your baby was currently being used for spare parts down at the car dump. 

Lucifer must've heard you. “I drive carefully, don't worry.”

You had a feeling he didn't, but for your sake, you hoped he would. “So, you're driving us?”

“Why not.” He shrugged. It wasn't a questioning shrug, it was more along the lines of a “get the hell in or we're not going anywhere” shrug. The three of you got in, even though the car was small as hell. Eventually, John sat down and you sat on his lap.

“This is not safe.”

“Then let me take your car.” John said. “You two can just drive there.”

“We don't know where it is, Johnny.” You replied. “Besides, you can't drive. Not here.”

John sighed and glanced at you. “So, I haven't gotten pulled over before. I'll take a back road.”

You eyed him nervously before taking a deep breath. “Fine.” You muttered. “Use the key I have in the wheel well.” You got out, allowing for John to go to your car. When you got back into the passenger's seat, you felt Luci watching you.

“You alright?” His accented voice made you smile a little. You only nodded, you didn't speak. 

“By the way,” John said, right before getting into your car. “He's down at the diner where you and I use to people-watch.” 

You nodded once more. That diner was a landmark in your life – a place you held dear. Lucifer drove off after you buckled up, making you push yourself further into the seat. The car was quick, to say the least. You hadn't realized that your left hand had slammed down onto Luci's leg, your nails digging into his thigh. 

“She's a little fast on take-off.” Lucifer started. “Sorry.” He muttered, glancing down at your hand. You removed it quickly, with a little embarrassment staining your cheeks in the form of a dusty rose color. 

By the time you reached the diner, you were more comfortable with the car. You got out after making sure Luci had come to a full stop and saw John pull into the lot a minute after. 

The three of you walked in – you smashed between Lucifer and John, each with an arm around you – and looked for Chas. Lucifer's arm was hanging around your neck and John's was around your waist. You didn't feel it necessary, but they just kind of... did it. 

Chas glanced behind himself for a second, and looked back to the indigo mug in front of him. He turned back again to see two familiar faces out of three and stood, almost slamming his legs into the table. Lucifer smiled wide when Chas stretched out, his full height was impressive, to say the least. 

“John.” Chas smiled, hugging him quickly. He pecked his lips and moved onto you. Each male beside you shook off their arms, allowing Chas to hug you. He nearly picked you up, too. “(Y/N)!” He grinned widely. 

“Hiya, bear.” You grinned back, using the nickname you _oh so cleverly_ gifted him many years ago. He kissed your head, much like a father would to a child. 

“Who's this?” Chas questioned, meeting eyes with Lucifer.

“Oh, you're gonna get a kick out of this.” John snickered. You cleared your throat, placing your right hand on Lucifer's bicep as you turned, the left coming up to his chest.

You took a deep breath and introduced him. “Chas, this is Luci. Luci, this is Chas.” Lucifer stuck his hand out for Chas to shake.

“Luci?” Chas pondered, gripping Lucifer's hand and giving it a firm shake. 

“Lucifer.” John supplied. Chas' smile dropped for a second.

“Like _the_ Lucifer?”

“That's right.” Luci grinned wickedly. 

You swallowed slightly and breathed out an additional sentence. “My newest soulmate.”

“Well, the universe really fucked you over.” Chas said, sitting down after John slid into the booth.

“Thanks, mate.” John jokingly replied. Chas began laughing heartily, causing the three of you to laugh as well. 

“John Constantine and Lucifer, what a pair for you.”

You smiled happily, regardless of the statement. “Excitement doesn't die.” 

“Neither do I.” Both men said at the same time, grinning from ear-to-ear. 

“I won't let you.” You nudged Luci with your elbow and John with your foot. A waitress came over, then.

She cleared her throat and asked what you all wanted to eat. It was easy; pancakes all around, skillet potatoes, eggs and bacon (plus sausage) and some coffee. You four sat there, talking about things you've done recently. Then you, Chas and John all started talking about old times – you filled in Luci so he wouldn't feel left out – and you felt nostalgic. 

When your food got there, you four dug in. That didn't stop John from blabbing on about the ghost haunting the WalMart in Texas that one time. 

This was good. You liked this. What you didn't like, however, was the sudden sinking feeling you had when some woman walked into the diner. You didn't say anything, she didn't speak to you or Chas or John or Luci. She had her eyes on Lucifer the entire time, though. He even looked up a couple times and saw her, awkwardly clearing his throat. His eyes looked dangerously peeved at her presence.

He noticed that you kept glancing at her, too. He'd explain later, hopefully.


	2. easy, tiger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Decker needs to step-off by about a fucktupled million steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe thoroughly annoys me. Anyway, there's some basic sexual stuff in here. Not sex, not yet. Just some ass-grabbing and making out in an alley. Still fun though. 
> 
> (P.S) Any typos or spacing errors WILL BE FIXED.  
> (P.S.S) There's a new Undertale workskin?? I'm gonna go test it out. Also, if you like Jack Murdock and think he deserves to have an X Reader written for him, I just published one. It's called "you'll be alright." and it is a part of a series. Check it out, maybe?

You were in the diner's restroom, drying your hands when the blond from earlier stepped in. You were about to walk past her when she blocked your path.

“Uh, can I help you?” You questioned, watching her. 

“I'm Chloe Decker.” She introduced, her face fitted with a frown as she watched you; her arms crossed and eyes hard and prying. “Who are you?”

“Lucifer's friend.” You said quietly, watching her. “That's all.”

She didn't seem to believe you. “Oh, really? Who were the men you were with, then? Huh? They friends too?”

You stared at her, finding this intrusive as hell. “Uh, yeah. One of them is, the other's my soulmate.”

“Which one?”

“Why should I tell you?” 

“I'm a detective.”

You huffed, staring at her. You adjusted your posture and wrinkled your nose slightly, your lips curling into a slight sneer. “Then get to detecting and step off, blondie.” You went to walk past once more, but she pressed her hand to your sternum and held you back.

“If you're doing something illegal-”

“I'm not.” You said coolly, moving your hand to wrap tightly around her wrist. “Now get out of my way, or there are gonna be three angry guys in here who will escort me out.” 

Chloe stared at you, her eyes calculating for a moment. She squinted, as if it would help, and sighed. She removed her hand from you, causing you to remove your own. Her hand dropped and hung at her side, just before she stepped to her right.

“Fine.” The detective muttered, still watching you. You were about to step past before she held her hand up, stopping you. “Don't expect me to believe you. He's a bad man.”

You shook your head, pushing past her easily. Your hand settled on the door handle and you pulled the silver bar, opening the door slightly. “Depends on your perspective.”

“What?” Chloe questioned, confused. “What does that even mean?”

You sighed almost angrily, annoyed at her. “You assume you're good because you're a detective, right? A cop? Well, that's fine – I get that. But he doesn't think he's bad, and that's not really yours to decide.”

“So?” She gave you a weird look and raised an eyebrow – an eyebrow that was too dark for her hair color. You made a huff sound, watching her just as close as she was watching you. Your eyes were focused and hard.

“So, the difference between good guys and bad guys is perspective.” You told her before tugging the door open all the way. You stepped out, allowing it to close behind you before you rushed to Lucifer's side. 

“Ready, my dear?” He asked, glancing at you. You gave him a short nod, and the moment you cleared the doors of the diner, you grabbed Lucifer's arm and dragged him across the lot and slammed him against the alleyway wall. “Whoa, feisty – are you feeling ready? First times for soulmates shouldn't be done in an alley-”

“Your little blonde detective friend trapped me in the restroom.” You told him, glancing around the corner. Chas and John weren't there; they'd likely be back at John's place, though. The one he'd gotten for his extended stays in Los Angeles, even though he crashed with you most of the time. “She wanted to know who I was, and who Johnny and Chas are.”

“Did you tell her?” He asked, his eyes casted a dark look upon the rest of his face. “Anything? Did you tell her anything?”

“No – No, I didn't tell her shit. Not really, anyway. I didn't tell her Chas' name or Johnny's name, or even mine. I didn't tell her we were soulmates. She only knows I'm soulmates with Johnny, not even that. I kept it vague. She asked if we were friends, I told her yes. I told her that 'one of them is, one of them is my soulmate'.”

Lucifer nodded slowly, giving a breath of relief. “Good, good...” He clenched his jaw tightly then one of his hands found the edge of your waist. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, I'm fine. I don't know what she wanted. She said if I was doing something illegal...”

“If you were doing something illegal? By having lunch with an old friend and your soulmates? Oh, yes! Absolutely illegal! Just slap some cuffs on you right now and march you downtown!” Lucifer sneered authoritatively. 

You let out a short giggle. “Cuffs might not be a bad idea.”

“Oh?” The wicked grin on his face made you smile a little. “I've got a pair back at my-”

The two of you heard heels clicking and you immediately quieted down. You wrapped your arms around Lucifer, your hands going into his hair as you pressed your lips to his. “Grab my ass.” You mumbled against his lips, feeling his hands find the suggested area quickly.

“Not-” You interrupted him with a kiss. “That I'm not enjoying this, but why?”

“Dunno who it is.” You replied brokenly, doing your best to hide the tall man's face as he groped you in broad daylight. You heard the clicking get louder before it passed you and retreated back to a quiet sound. You broke from him and Lucifer gripped your ass a little harder, pushing you further against him.

“Can't be too sure...” He urged, capturing your lips once more and, honestly, you wouldn't have minded screwing him right there. “Right, my dear?”

“Mm.” You broke away from him, tugging at his hair. He gave a noise of surprise and his grip loosened. You grinned, dropped your arms and placed your hands on his, turning them over as you tugged them away from your body. “Easy, tiger.”

“Rawr.” Lucifer replied, a lustful look in his eyes. It looked better than the wrath filled one, but he looked gorgeous with any look he wore. “Oh, now – come on.” He whined, having you tugging him along to his car.

“We gotta jet, homeboy.”

“Homeboy?”

“Yes, homeboy – Luci. We need to go, I didn't get a look at who passed us. C'mon!” You hurried, getting into the car as Lucifer took his sweet time. You groaned and waited for hm to start the car. He did and pulled out of the lot quickly. You threw a glance behind yourself and saw Chloe watching you two leave. “Little shit.”


End file.
